A Dream Come True
by Inu-rose
Summary: The sequel to The Pain Is Relieved. Kind of a pointless fic. Mostly fluff. TouyaxYukina R&R, please.


Inu-rose: Hello everyone. Well, since I have nothing better to do with my life, I've decided to make another story based off of "That Cold December First" and "The Pain Is Relieved."

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Inu-rose: On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**oO** One year later - spring time at Genkai's **Oo **

Yukina smiled brightly as the birds chirped merrily in the trees. It was spring. Not her favorite month, but it was a close second.

Spring was when the flowers bloomed and the animals came out to play. And we all know how Yukina loves flowers and animals.

She giggled as a bird landed softly on her head, clicking it's tongue in a happy tune.

The ice-maiden smiled and gently lifted the bird from her hair. "What a beautiful little bird you are." She cooed.

"Ah, I can think of something more beautiful." Yukina blinked at the voice and turned to face the speaker.

She smiled happily. "Touya!" she cried, running to her lover.

Touya grinned and scooped her up into his arms. "Konnichi wa, Yukina-koi." He murmured.

Yukina looked up at him and smiled again. She smiled a lot now, which made everyone happier.

"How are you, koi?" Touya said softly, placing Yukina gently on the ground.

Yukina giggled. "I'm fine, Touya!" she chirped.

Touya beamed. "Good, good."

Glistening in the light, Yukina could see the pendant she had given to Touya years ago. It hadn't lost it's shine at all. It was such a beautiful pendant despite it's age.

The two just stood and listened to the birds chirping before Touya broke the silence. "I have something for you." He dug his hand deep into his pocket, searching blindly for the object.

Yukina blushed, bashfully. "Oh, Touya-koi, you didn't need to bring me anything at all."

However, Touya merely smiled a sweet smile and held out a crystalline flower. "I grew it for you." He said sweetly, his icy eyes matching her crimson ones.

Yukina gaped at the beautiful gift. "Oh… Touya! It's lovely!" she gently took it from his hands and cradled it in her own. Touya then took it from her and looped it behind a strand of her blue-green hair. "There," he smiled again, "another beautiful treasure that you rightfully deserve."

Yukina gave a sheepish smile before standing on her tiptoes, gently kissing Touya on the cheek. "Thank you very much, Touya."

"You're welcome, Yukina." He beamed once more before bending his head downward and kissing Yukina softly on the lips.

**oO** Nighttime **Oo **

Yukina gasped and woke in a cold sweat. She panted, hugging her knees close to her chest.

She had that nightmare again. The one about Touya's death...

_"Never cry. You need to be strong...I...love you Yukina...d...do...don't..."_

_Yukina wiped away her tears, which were followed by new ones. "Don't what?"_

_He did not respond._

_"Don't what!" she repeated, louder. No...he couldn't be!_

_"No!" she cried, burying her head in his chest. "No! No! No! You're not gone! Please don't leave me!"_

_Again, he didn't respond._

_Yukina shook with sobs. "I love you! You can't be gone! Oh God..." she whispered._

_She began to pray. "Please lord. Please help him! He can't be gone! He can't!"_

_She picked up his hand. It seemed to grasp hers for a second, but then it went limp_.

Yukina thought for a moment, now calm. 'What was Touya trying to tell me not to do?' It had bugged her for quite some time now. She would always start the dream with him saying ""_Never cry. You need to be strong... I... love you Yukina... d... do... don't._.."" and then so on and so forth.

She had never considered asking Touya for she did not want to worry him. But…

She glanced over at the Shinobi member who was in a peaceful sleep. Yukina smiled softly. Touya looked so cute when he was sleeping. When Touya was awake, his eyes were nervous and shifty, as if he were waiting for someone to hurt him. But asleep, he had a child-like expression on his face and he breathed softly and calmly.

The ice-maiden leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Touya," she murmured. She rolled over on her side and fell fast asleep.

Touya cracked one eye open and smiled. "I love you too, Yukina." He rolled over and hugged her close to his person, laying his head on hers. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**oO** Morning **Oo **

Touya opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "Hmm…" he moaned rolled over on his side. He then turned back over again to see Yukina was not sleeping beside him.

He got up slowly and dressed himself in his proper clothing. (He was wearing PJ'S before, you perverts!) When he was finished, he left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Yukina was there, as he expected, making pancakes.

She glanced over her shoulder and beamed. "Ohayo, Touya-kun." She placed a stack of pancakes in front of his chair. "Did you sleep well?"

Touya smiled. "Yes, I did." He sat down and took a small bite of his breakfast. "Thank you, Yukina," he said, smiling again.

Yukina then sighed and sat across from him. "Touya…"

Touya stopped in mid-bite. "Yes?"

Yukina lay her head in her arms. "I… I have a question."

Touya blinked and placed down his fork. He went to the seat next to hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yukina-koi?" he murmured.

Yukina looked up at him with cold, yet loving eyes. Touya flinched - it was the look Yukina gave when she was serious and frightened at the same time.

He gulped lightly. "What is your question?"

She sighed and her eyes softened a little. "Touya… before you died… you told me not to do something… and, well… I was wondering… what didn't you want me to do?"

Touya was in a state of shock - he didn't know whether to answer or remain silent, so he merely hung his head, his hair drifting into his eyes.

Yukina gently lifted his face towards hers and stared into his eyes. "Touya… what didn't you want me to do?" she asked, gentler this time.

Touya averted her gaze and his eyes filled with tiny tears. "…"

Yukina noticed this and gently traced her fingers over his face. "You can tell me, koi." She murmured, stroking his cheek lovingly.

Touya, giving into the touch, gently grasped her hand, pressing it closer to his face. "I didn't want you… to forget me…" he breathed, looking into her crimson orbs.

A crystalline tear trailed down his face, rolling onto Yukina's hand. More warm tears followed, cascading slowly down a poor ice-master's cheeks.

Yukina smiled softly and kissed away some of his tears. "Touya, you silly boy," she whispered, "I could never forget you." She kissed his forehead, "Ever."

Touya blinked away the remainder of his tears. Ever since he had met Yukina that had been his deepest fear and sadness that was bottled up inside him.

He didn't want her to forget - he didn't want her to disown her memories of him.

He smiled lightly. "I could never forget you, either, Yukina…"

Yukina smiled back at him and gently kissed him on the lips. "My poor koibito… is that what has been bugging you all along?" she murmured.

Touya sighed and lay his head on her shoulder. "I guess…" he paused. "But, there is something else that has been bugging me, too."

Yukina looked puzzled. "Oh?"

Touya looked up at her, his eyes smiling for him. "Yukina," he whispered, grasping her hands. "I would like you to become my mate."

Yukina's eyes went wide from shock. "M-mate?" she stammered.

Touya gave her hopeful eyes. "Well?"

The ice-maiden thought a moment before smiling once more. "Yes Touya." She lay her head on his. "I will be your mate."

Touya beamed and closed his eyes. "Like a dream come true, ne?"

Yukina closed her eyes as well. "Only we aren't dreaming."

**oO** 3 years later **Oo **

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" a little child with ice blue hair and red eyes cried, lunging for Touya's neck.

Touya grinned at his son. "Why, hello there, Haku." He beamed, ruffling his hair.

"Tou-san!" Haku trilled, hugging his father.

Yukina giggled. "Well, he sure seams happy." She closed her eyes, grinning.

"'Kaasan!" Haku trilled again, letting go of his father and running over to Yukina. "'Kaasan!"

Yukina giggled again and scooped her bundle of joy into her arms. "Hello, Haku."

Hiei watched from a nearby tree, making sure that no one else would disturb his sister's moment of piece and happiness.

He smirked to himself. Yukina still had no idea that he was her brother and she was still happy. That was all he ever what he wanted for his sister.

"Hn. Like a dream come true." He muttered, flitting off to the next tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Well, that was the last one! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
